Snow White
by Erszebeth
Summary: Séquelle à Black Water... Wufeï cherche à savoir ce qui c'est passé entre Duo et Heero...


Attention ! Le fic qui suite est la séquelle de Black Water. Pour aller le lire, cliquez sur le lien "Erszebeth" en haut de la page pour avoir accès à ma bio et à la liste de tous mes fics. 

_L'italique indique les pensées._

Erszebeth

_Snow__ White_

_Séquelle à  Black Water_

Heero pleurait devant le cercueil de Duo. Il y avait dans cette scène quelque chose d'irréel, décida Wufeï. D'abord parce que Duo, si vivant, s'était suicidé et ensuite parce que Heero l'impassible sanglotait, la tête dans ses mains.

Pour autant, Wufeï n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui. Quand on avait retiré le corps de Duo des flots, tout le gang s'était rassemblé à la va vite et la vérité avait éclaté lorsque Hilde s'était jetée sur Heero en criant des flots d'injures.

Heero et Duo étaient ensemble depuis le début de la guerre et à part la petite brune vindicative, personne n'était au courant. Pas même Relena, dont la relation avec Heero était déjà presque affichée.

La politicienne était restée choquée en apprenant la vérité et Wufeï la comprenait. Si à la rigueur le comportement de Duo avait nettement marqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, jamais Heero n'avait montré le moindre sentiment pour Duo, au contraire. Wufeï se souvenait trop bien des fois où le japonais avait rabroué le pilote du Deathscythe, semblant toujours trouver des reproches à lui faire même quand celui-ci avait effectué un travail parfait. Oh oui, comme il se souvenait bien de la manière dont le sourire de Duo tremblait quand Heero le critiquait, avec quelle résignation il acceptait ces reproches infondés.

Toujours avec grâce, même devant les mots durs de son amant.

Non, décidément, la seule chose que provoquaient les larmes de culpabilité de Heero en Wufeï, c'était du dégoût. Où était passé son amour propre ? Comment osait il pleurer comme une madeleine après avoir trompé tout le monde ? 

Car après tout, Heero n'avait il pas joué double jeu entre son soi disant meilleur ami et sa soi disant femme de sa vie ? Les paparazzi seraient sûrement déçus en apprenant que le mariage le plus médiatique de l'année n'aurait pas lieu.

Car comment le héros de guerre Heero Yuy pourrait se marier avec la princesse Peacecraft dans ces conditions ? Mais sans doute cela n'avait pas été le but de Duo lorsqu'il avait décidé de sauter à l'eau.

Wufeï se rapprocha du cercueil entouré de lys blancs pour la veillée funèbre. A part la pâleur de l'américain soulignée par ses habituels vêtements noirs, rien ne signalait qu'il était mort.

Et Wufeï se mit à regretter ce qui aurait pu être. Il avait mis le temps, mais il en était arrivé au point où non seulement il appréciait le jeune homme à la tresse, mais où il l'admirait également. Et il se reprochait de ne jamais avoir défendu Duo contre Heero, de ne jamais avoir tenté de lui parler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il était resté comme un manche, prétendant que la vie privée des autres ne regardait qu'eux et que si il ne se rapprochait pas trop de Duo, il ne nourrirait pas d'espoirs infondés...

Mais il savait que dans la même situation, Duo lui aurait fait cracher le morceau et aurait tout fait pour arranger les choses. Duo était son ami et Wufeï se sentait soudain comme un moins que rien.

Il n'avait rien fait quand Duo s'était éloigné sur L2. Le fait que Duo refuse de travailler chez les preventers où il aurait eu des contacts avec Heero aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille pourtant. Il avait été déçu, il aurait aimé travailler avec Duo comme partenaire, ensemble ils faisaient une bonne équipe… Il avait pensé que sûrement, Duo allait rejoindre Hilde… Il n'avait pas demandé de confirmation, encore une fois il avait refusé d'être intrusif. Un peu parce qu'il avait peur de savoir, il n'avait pas pausé la question.

Alors qu'un simple "pourquoi ?" aurait pu tout changer.

_Qu'as-tu ressenti Duo, lorsque tu as réalisé qu'il te trompait, qu'il t'utilisait ? L'aimais tu au point de ne pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as décidé d'en finir ?_

Ces questions resteraient sans réponses.

Tout à ses pensées le chinois ne réalisait pas qu'il pleurait lui aussi. C'était tellement injuste pour Duo qui avait tellement de choses à donner. Mais voilà, il était tombé sur un vampire émotionnel qui lui avait tout pris sans jamais rien rendre en retour.

Le jugement du jeune homme aux yeux de jais était sévère. Ses yeux retombèrent sur Heero, toujours en train de pleurer.

_Que penserais tu, en le voyant dans cet état là ?_

Lui personnellement ne pouvait croire au remords de Heero. Il avait entendu les explications heurtées qu'avait donné Relena, comment Duo était tombé sur eux alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour et comment la tension perceptible entre les deux hommes l'avait fait fuir.

Mais tout le monde ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre l'américain et le japonais. Heero n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il avait vu le corps immobile de Duo.

Et Wufeï mourrait d'envie de secouer Heero comme un prunier pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Pour comprendre Duo, même si c'était trop tard.

Mais surtout une question taraudait Wufeï, une question primordiale pourtant.

_Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?_

Le chinois s'était résigné à l'amitié, pensant que c'était la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais de l'américain. Il faut dire aussi que Duo avait l'air tellement hétéro…

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Wufeï passa la main sur la joue de Duo pour écarter l'une des longues mèches de sa frange. La peau était froide mais il était étrange de voir comment même après plus de trois jours le corps de Duo semblait intouché.

Un instant il sembla à Wufeï que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que Duo était juste endormi dans une parodie mortuaire de blanche neige et que peut être, avec un baiser… Sa main glissa alors lentement pour se retrouver au niveau du cœur de l'américain…

Et Wufeï s'arrêta, choqué. Fragmenté, comme venant de très loin, il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de sentir un battement de cœur. Il resta figé dans la même position, n'osant croire à un miracle…

Et, longtemps après le premier, il sentit un deuxième écho lointain d'un battement de cœur et dans un flash, il vit Duo, toujours dans l'eau noire comme dans un liquide amniotique, en train de rêver…

Il se releva brusquement, ne sachant quoi penser. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, le temps s'était écoulé et la pièce était à présent presque vide.

En fait, seul Trowa restait, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui jeta un regard vaguement curieux. 

Sur automatique, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de ses actions, Wufeï marcha vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- Veille sur lui. Je dois parler à Heero.

Muettement, Trowa acquiesça. Il avait cette qualité rare de savoir quand les questions n'étaient pas nécessaires.

L'appartement de Heero n'était pas loin en voiture et Wufeï si retrouva sans même y réfléchir, espérant y trouver le japonais. Un coup de sonnette ou deux plus tard, celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

- Wufeï ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, Yuy.

En entrant, le chinois fut surpris par une drôle d'impression, comme si l'air dans la pièce était stagnant mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention, préférant plutôt porter son intérêt sur le japonais.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air franchement mieux, le teint froissé, les yeux rouges bref il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, visiblement sur la défensive. 

- Que c'est t'il passé entre Duo et toi ?

Heero fronça les sourcils dans une attitude qui, pendant la guerre, aurait fait très vite perdre toute curiosité à toute personne qui tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie. Malheureusement pour le japonais, Wufeï ne se laissait pas facilement intimider.

- Ne me fais pas répéter ma question, Yuy.

- ça te va bien de devenir curieux maintenant qu'on ne peut plus rien y faire. Tu culpabilises de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, celle là ? Bienvenue au club, Wufeï.

Les yeux de jais lancèrent des éclairs, ce que le japonais disait n'était que trop vrai. Il n'en baissa pas les bras pour autant et fixa Heero dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rende :

- Que tu me croies ou non, Wufeï si j'avais pu croire qu'en sortant d'ici il irait se suicider, je l'aurais arrêté… Il a eu l'air de bien le prendre, il n'avait pas l'air surpris, juste résigné…

Heero se tu, revivant la scène avant de qu'il dise d'une voix douce, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

- Lui qui est d'habitude si plein de feu, de le voir sans réaction c'était comme si il me collait une gifle en plein visage, qu'il me disait en face qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Mais il a quand même était choqué quand je lui ai dit que j'avais commencé à sortir avec Relena durant la guerre et que j'allais me marier avec elle…

Il fallut à Wufeï se restreindre physiquement pour ne pas en coller une à Heero et il répliqua, criant presque :

- Qui n'aurait pas été choqué ? Tu connais Duo, tu crois qu'il sortirait avec quelqu'un juste pour coucher avec lui ? Tu n'avais pas réalisé que pour lui, c'était infiniment plus sérieux ?

Etonné de l'éclat de Wufeï, Heero haussa un sourcil :

- Nous étions tous les deux des hommes. Dès le début de notre relation, il était clair que nous ne couchions ensemble que pour nous débarrasser de nos frustrations mutuelles. Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose. Ne va pas penser que nous discutions sur l'oreiller.

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! Est-ce que tu réalises au moins ce que tu es en train de dire ? Tu veux dire que Duo, notre Duo, le bavard hyperactif, n'a jamais abordé le sujet ? Et si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi a-t-il trouvé le besoin d'aller s'enterrer sur L2 alors que les preventers lui offraient une situation en or ? 

- Tu insinues qu'il cherchait à m'éviter ? Mais quand je suis allé le voir là bas, nos relations n'ont pas changé de nature. Je n'y peux rien si Duo s'est fait des idées.

Wufeï serra les poings. Il sentait que son tempérament lui échappait de plus en plus.

- ça t'arrangerai bien de pouvoir croire ça, pas vrai Yuy ? Mais dis moi, pourquoi est tu allé sur L2 ? Si tu n'étais pas spécialement attiré par Duo, pourquoi y retourner ? Tu savais que tu allais te caser avec Relena, tu avais déjà des rapports sexuels avec elle, je pourrais le parier alors pourquoi ?  Dis moi la vérité !

Heero se mit à fixer la moquette.

- Je ne sais pas Wufeï. Je voulais juste le revoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Tenir Duo dans mes bras c'était… différent. Je ne ressens rien avec Relena. Je fais juste ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est tout. Elle à l'air tellement heureuse… Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Le long des joues du japonais, les larmes se remirent à couler et cette fois ci, Wufeï n'éprouva pas de dégoût à son encontre, juste de la pitié et aussi de la colère contre ceux qui avaient fait de Heero ce jeune homme complètement déboussolé, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et Heero continuait sa confession à mots entrecoupés et Wufeï écoutait, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de faire sortir le poison. Les dégâts fait par la guerre n'étaient pas tous visibles.

- J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour Duo. Lorsque je le tenais dans mes bras je le serrais tellement fort qu'il était couvert de bleus après, j'avais tellement peur que ce soit un rêve et qu'il disparaisse. Il ne disait jamais rien, pas un mot de reproche, rien. Il me regardait juste avec ses grands yeux pleins de choses que je ne comprenais pas et il se blottissait contre moi… Et ensuite, je me rendais compte à quel point je me rendais vulnérable pour lui et je fuyais et le repoussait jusqu'au moment où je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être seul et tout recommençait. Je me rappelle, il ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Jamais… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça irait jusque là. 

Le silence se fit alors, brièvement. Wufeï s'avança et pris Heero dans ses bras sans rien dire.

- Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'il tenait à moi ?  Deux hommes ensemble, ce n'est pas bien.

- Peu importe ce qu'en pense la société. Lorsque tu recherches la personne qui doit partager ta vie, la seule chose qui compte, c'est l'avis de ton cœur.

Ils pleurèrent longtemps ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que des kilomètres les séparaient, le chinois contemplant amèrement l'enchaînement d'évènements qui avait mené à cette débâcle, blâmant le manque de communication entre ces deux têtes de bois. Finalement Wufeï fit avaler à Heero un somnifère avant de le mettre au lit et il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement lorsqu'il se figea.

Car dans un coin mal éclairé du salon de Heero se trouvait un cœur de verre brisé en mille morceaux. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que ce cœur cassé battait toujours, lentement, et qu'à chaque battement du sang se répandait en auréole sur la moquette autour de lui. Comme si malgré tout, il était encore… Vivant ?

Sans pouvoir croire le  témoignage de ses yeux, Wufeï se rapprocha et s'agenouilla pour examiner le phénomène à hauteur de niveau. Il n'y avait qu'une manière d'être sûr… Précautionneusement, il approcha un doigt de la chose. Il ne rencontra pas d'obstacle, bien qu'il puisse voir son doigt bizarrement à travers du cœur, son esprit bien organisé de lettré chinois hurlant au nonsense. C'est alors que le cœur battit à nouveau.

Et il vit Duo… Dormant dans l'eau noire protectrice, attendant un hypothétique appel…

_Duo ??_

Le dormeur frémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Wufeï cligna des yeux, incapable de dire combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été pris dans la vision, complètement déphasé. Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce phénomène sur la moquette de Heero, c'était complètement déplacé.

Wufeï se gratta la tête machinalement, se demandant comment rapporter un cœur brisé fantôme à son légitime propriétaire. Une seule certitude l'animait : Duo n'était pas mort. Il était plongé dans une stase bizarre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la mort, mais il était bel et bien vivant et le chinois voulait s'accrocher à cette certitude.

Shinigami ne pouvait pas mourir, et surtout pas aussi bêtement.

Il rapprocha ses deux mains pour enserrer le cœur, attendant le prochain battement pour envoyer son message…

_S'il te plaît Duo, reviens…_

Il sentit alors une étrange chaleur qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'américain passer en lui et quand il revint à la réalité, le cœur avait disparu de la moquette.

Sans prendre le temps d'être surpris, Wufeï se précipita hors de l'appartement de Heero pour retourner là où il avait laissé Duo. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la salle, rien n'avait bougé. Duo dormait toujours dans son cercueil et Trowa veillait fidèlement sur lui. En voyant le chinois entrer en coup de vent, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fit rien de plus, observant les évènements à son habitude.

Wufeï se rapprocha de Duo, se demandant comment lui rendre son cœur… C'est alors que l'idée lui vint, si satisfaisante dans sa simplicité et sa logique… Et dans le fait qu'elle lui permettait de faire quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps.

Il leva le corps de Duo et entrouvrit sa bouche avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, insufflant en Duo le cœur, son souffle et ses sentiments…

_Il est l'heure de se réveiller, blanche neige…_

Alors doucement Duo s'étira dans ses bras, comme sortant d'un sommeil particulièrement voluptueux. Le baiser cessa alors et Duo cligna des yeux avant de dire :

- Wufeï ? J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : En y regardant bien, ce fic est une version désaxée de Blanche Neige avec Trowa dans le rôle des sept nains (il est tellement grand qu'il en vaut bien 7 !), Heero dans le rôle de la sorcière et Wufeï dans le rôle du prince. Me regardez pas comme ça ! J'le sais déjà que je suis tordue !

Si j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, c'est que je savais que Wufeï aurait un rôle important dans ce fic. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas qui de Wufeï ou de Heero devait réveiller Duo. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Même si Duo n'en veut pas à Heero, celui-ci ne peut tout simplement plus être son prince… (faut que j'arrête Utena moi…) Et puis j'allais pas laisser Wuffie faire tout le boulot sans en ramasser les fruits…

Et il y a aussi cette dimension protectrice, maternelle de l'eau… Sans doute la plupart d'entre vous diront que cette séquelle n'était pas nécessaire… (Oui vous ! je vous vois râler dans le fond parce que ce n'est pas un 1x2…) Mais bon, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, ce genre d'envie qui dit " Si tu me couches pas sur papier, j'te laisserais pas dormir". C'est ma faute aussi, j'aurais pas dû gamberger sur le scénar' à une heure du mat'.


End file.
